


Men.

by JJWolfe



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: This could never be.
Kudos: 3





	Men.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to work on my stories again, but start to post some old stories. Hope you like them. Mention of same sex relationship.

“Okay Mac, see you tomorrow.” Danny walked out of the office. Mac admired the view the young man presented. He saw that Stella had walked up to Danny, talking to him for a short time. They said their goodbyes and she walked further towards his office.

“Hey Stella, you and Hawkes finished the case?” He asked when she walked in. She just glared at him. ”What?”

“I don’t get this. You tell me you fell in love with him, but you don’t act on it. Are you blind or what, can’t you see he’s as much in love with you, as you are with him.” She throw up her arms. ”Men.” She walked out of the office, mumbling something in Greek.

He knew Danny felt the same way, but he was afraid. It had only taken him minutes to fall in love, and he saw the same signs in the younger man’s behavior. He had seen it in his eyes. And Stella made it clear a couple of times. He was sure, if he waited any longer, she would make up a plan to get them together.

He shook his head, this couldn’t be. He was his boss. He had made that clear to Stella, she just shrugged her shoulders, ”Your point being?”

He stood, put on his coat, turned out the lights and walked out of the lab. He wasn’t aware that someone watched him.

The young man turned and walked away, shaking his head. This could never be.

THE END.


End file.
